Black Ice
by aLottaFaGiNa
Summary: She looked at him with her innocent blue eyes.. and he knew he was done for.
1. Prelude

**BLACK ICE**

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter! And by the way this is not a magical DG story… Hope you enjoy it! **

**PRELUDE **

He firmly stood at his father's side waiting for the ceremony to take place. He really did not have much choice in this matter because no one dared to go against King Aberforth's orders. The damned king absolutely was going crazy. As he got lost in his thought, a piercing scream was heard outside.

The Malfoy's, who were on the left seeing as it was the groom's side, rolled their eyes and grunted in disgust towards the Weasley Clan while the Weasley's, on the right, eyed them warily upon hearing the scream.

Meanwhile…

"Open the door sweetie…"

"NO!"

Molly Weasley sighed and took out the key from her pockets. She fiddled with the door and opened it. A four year old girl with curly red hair sobbed quietly in one corner of the room. The girl looked like an angel clad in her long white dress.

"Sweet Pea.. Come to Mummy." Molly opened her arms and beckoned for her daughter to come to her. The little girl looked up to her mother with her big chocolate brown eyes and hesitantly stood up. "Come on…"

The girl left her safe haven and walked towards her pleading mother. Once Molly had her daughter in her arms, she sprinted towards the door and dragged her down the staircase. A scream yet again echoed through the hallway as the little girl wriggled her way out of her mother's arms, crying.

"Please do not be difficult Virginia. I beg you." Her mother sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she pried her fingers away from the railings. 'Damn it!' it was harder than she thought. Just then the door below opened and out came a fourteen year old boy.

He looked up and saw the mother-daughter predicament. He slowly began walking towards them and he noticed the mother's grip tightened around the girl's hand. The little girl instantly stopped her screaming and looked at the boy with curiosity. He held out his hand to her wand waited. Then without a moments hesitation he had the girl cuddled in his arms, sobbing quietly, and clutching at his neck as if some monster was out to get her. He proceeded to carry her bride style leaving the mother in pure shock. He then made his way towards the Grand Hall where they were awaited.

She tightened his hold on his neck as he neared the door and so softly he whispered "I wont hurt you.. I promise.". He kissed her forehead and the girl relaxed in his arms. As he entered the Hall, he received bewildered, shocked and disgusted looks from both Clans. He shrugged and made his way towards the Bishop.

"I'm Ginny…" the little girl whispered in his ear. He drew her closer to him and replied "I'm Draco". With that Ginny went limp in his arms as she fell into a deep slumber, eyes worn out from crying.

The ceremony took place and Draco surprisingly found himself writing his name on the marriage contract. He still held Ginny in his arms as he passed the paper on to the man who was standing beside him. He looked at Draco with disgust as he signed his name with his daughters name under Draco's.

Just like that a peace treaty between the Weasleys and the Malfoys was created.


	2. Kidnapped

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**AN:Please review! ) hope you like it and I made a slight change of Ginny's eye color. Its chocolate brown now..hehe blue just doesn't suit her. Thank you and please continue supporting my stories.. mwahugz!**

**CHAPTER ONE: KINDAPPED**

**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER**

A beautiful woman with chocolate brown eyes stared out her terrace as she hummed a song contently. Her long fiery red hair cascaded down her slender back. Her long smooth legs dangled on the ledge to where she sat.

"Virginia!" a shrill cry called her.

She looked behind her with a bored and irritated expression on her face.

"Get off that ledge right now!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes but she complied. "I'm a big girl you know Ronald. I can take care of myself."

Ronald Weasley, 10 years older than Ginny with the same color of hair and eyes, took her hand and dragged her back inside.

**#-#-#-#-#**

"Are you sure it's her?" an unsure voice asked.

And he had to roll his eyes for that question. "Well you heard the man. He had called her Virginia. Wasn't that the name?"

"Yes but I want to be certain. If I am to make this 'kidnap' possible I have to have the right bloody girl!" he scowled.

Blaise laughed. "It is her."

"Hmmm"

"'Hmmm?' what kind of a response is that? Ah I know what you are thinking. You thought she was a fat ugly faced cow right?" and again Blaise laughed.

"Stop laughing damn it! And yes I thought that she was a fat ugly faced cow. Why did you not tell me about this?"

"And miss your shocked face? I think not!" Blaise gave him a teasing grin. "Does she meet your approval?"

"A little too skinny for my taste but she will do."

"Actually mate her figure is quite perfect. I daresay the Weasleys did a good job in raising your little Ginny."

He received a glare from his best friend.

And again Blaise laughed. He obviously takes pleasure in teasing his best friend and he is the only person who gets away with it. "Is it going to be tonight?"

"Yes. It is tonight or never at all. Inform them of my plan and tell them to be ready."

Blaise nodded and left.

**#-#-#-#-#**

"Stop pouting Virginia."

He heard another woman say to Ginny. 'Damn it!' he silently cursed as he gripped onto the vine once again. He struggled for a moment before quietly climbing on her terrace. Draco was thankful for two things right now: for the vine dangling near her room and for the heavy drapes on her window. He had his back pressed to the window as he continued to listen to the conversation of the occupants of the room.

"Why do you always defend them Luna?"

"I am not. I am just trying to make you understand their side." Luna, a blond haired woman with icy blue eyes, continued combing her hair.

She sighed heavily. "I do understand their point Luna but they just have to accept that I am not a little girl anymore. Everyone around here is treating me like a baby even you!"

'What did you expect? You are the only daughter your parents have and you are like a sister to me. We don't want anything to happen to you."

Ginny shook her head. "That is not it. I know what they are afraid of."

Luna flailed her hands in the air. "Not that again Gin."

"I am serious Luna. They are afraid of _him_."

Luna sat in front of Ginny and took her hands in hers. "Look he is not coming okay? It was just an empty promise and even if he did mean it, he can't get pass the guards we have here at the estate."

"But he promised!"

"Virginia… Draco Malfoy is not coming for you!" Luna said in a stern voice.

He was surprised to hear his name but he was more surprised to know that she was waiting for him for the past fourteen years.

_FLASHBACK_

_After the deed was signed, the little girl in his arms was rudely grabbed and she clung at his neck for her dear life. "NO!"_

_"Virginia let go of him this instant!" Arthur yelled._

_"Please don't let go. Please don't let them hurt me. Please" Ginny was crying now and she held on unto his neck._

_Draco calmly gave Arthur a death glare and Ginny was immediately released. He soothed her with his hand running up an__d__ down her back. She soon stopped crying and gave him a smile. "I like you Draco__."_

_And he gave her a real smile. "Listen Ginny I cannot stay long. I must go away now." The little girl before him started to cry again but he squeezed her hand. "But I will come back for you."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"Yes but until then you stay with your parents okay?" _

_The little girl hesitantly let him go and slowly walked back to where her parents stood stubbornly but she quickly ran back into Draco's arms and gave him a peck in the cheek._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I wish he'd just come and be my knight and shining armor." She said sadly.

Luna stared at her charge with guilt. "Be careful with what you wish for…it just might come true."

He smirked. 'Oh how true was that statement' he thought as he carefully replayed in his mind how to do his kidnapping. He can't, won't make a mistake in this.

"Dismiss this thought now Virginia and get some sleep." Luna helped Ginny into bed, blew out the candle and with a brief good night she exited the room.

He heard her sigh deeply. He closed his eyes and waited for the appropriate time. Five minutes. Twenty minutes… he did not count on how long he stood outside the chilly night of her terrace. He let his eyes open just in time to see a flash of light coming from the outside. 'The signal!' he thought.

It was time and he prayed to the gods this would go according to plan. Thankfully for him the terrace doors were not closed. He quietly crept inside her bedroom and looked over to his right where he saw her sleeping form.

He crept slowly beside her bed and slipped the blanket off her. He stilled his movements as she shifted her position to the right giving him more access. "Perfect" he muttered softly. He placed his right hand on her nape and his left on her knee pit and just like that he scooped her up. Much to his surprise she snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms on his neck causing him to emit a groan.

'She must be dreaming' he thought to himself as he led himself out her terrace door. He peered at the vine dangling on the ledge and cursed. He can't exactly slide of the vine now that he has Ginny in his arms so he did what he never planned to do. He jumped.

They landed with ease and Draco silently congratulated himself for having a great balance. Years of training did him good after all.

"Draco?"

He stilled. Waking her up was never part of the plan but she was awake now and he can't exactly create an illusion for her.

"You came back." She touched his check gently and smiled.

"I promised you didn't I?" he steadied his breathing and hope that she'll soon fall asleep but alas fate was not on his side.

SMACK!

This caused him to look at her. "What the bloody hell are you trying to do?" he demanded.

She lifted her innocent chocolate brown eyes to look at him. "I must be dreaming. Maybe if I close my eyes and reopen them you'd disappear." And she did what she said. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "You are still here!"

Draco chuckled. "Yes Princess and I am not going anywhere. Since you are awake now I would like for us to proceed. Shall we?"

Panic spread throughout her body as Draco began walking towards the forest. "Where are you taking me? Put me down!"

"I came to be your knight in shining armor Princess and be quiet. This is called kidnapping you know." He said rather calmly as he continued walking.

Her eyes widened. "Kidnapping??! Why are you kidnapping me? Oh God please let me go or I'll scream"

"You'll do no such thing and I cam here to collect what is mine."

"Yours?! Do you think I'm some damn trophy to be won? Put me down or I swear I'll scream this time!" she withdrew her hands from his neck and began to wiggle her body which caused him to just tighten his hold on her.

"Damn it! I'm doing you a favor here! At least you could do is say thank you." He hissed.

She glared at him. "Thank you? You kidnap me from my lovely home and the only place that is safe for me and I am supposed to say thank you???"

"Be careful with what you wish for Virginia… they might just come true." That was his only reply as he slung her body on his shoulder and jogged the rest of the way through the pier where his comrades waited.

She punched him at the back a couple of times but he still wouldn't put her down. To what like seem an eternity of punching him she was finally dropped harshly on the ground. "Bitch!" he growled.

"Took you long enough." Blaise greeted him.

"The bitch woke up and I had to let her see reason. We are leaving now!" he commanded. "Take care of the girl will you? My back is sore from her punches." He left to attend to his ship and left Ginny glaring at the man in front of her.

"Hello there little one. Why don't we get you settled in yah?" Blaise offered his hand to her but she stubbornly ignored it and stood up for herself. He chuckled and waved a hand.

Large hands suddenly grabbed her arms and pinned her to where she stood. "You simply have no choice here little one. I totally forgot my manners. My name is Blaise Zabini, best mate of your husband and his right hand on the Nereida and the man pinning you is Goyle."

"I don't care who you are just bring me back to my home!" she continued to glare at him.

"That I can't do. Draco has not explained himself clearly but he will soon little one. Goyle bring her to the captain's chambers." With a grunt goyle slung Ginny on his shoulder and headed towards Nereida.

"Sire! I found this spying on us near the cargoes." A man whose the same size as Goyle appeared and with him a woman.

Blaise glanced behind him. "What do we have here Crabbe?"

The woman, who Blaise concluded to be the same age as Ginny, was harshly shoved in front of Blaise. "What can I do for a beautiful lady like you?"

"Where is Ginny?" she asked.

He twirled around her, giving her an inspection. "Carry her to my quarters Crabbe. It has been a long since someone warmed my bed." And he smirked as soon as she saw her flabbergasted expression. With a wave of his hand, Crabbe slung the other woman on his shoulder and headed for Nereida as well.

"Are you staying at the ports or are you coming?" Draco called out irritably.

"I'm coming! Jeez." He boarded the ship and the anchor was immediately raised. Then sailed Nereida.


	3. AN

AN: I am terribly about the alerts… is not cooperating with me today.. ( I am so sorry..


End file.
